The University of Jos, its Nigerian partner Ahmadu Bello University and their United States partners, Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH) and Northwestern University (NU), propose the continuation of research capacity building of the Medical Education Partnership initiative Nigeria (MEPIN) with the Support of Training and Mentoring in Nigeria for Academics (STAMINA) proposal. STAMINA will support and energize research training programs for junior faculty at the University of Jos and Ahmadu Bello University by increasing their capacity to participate in and carry out locally relevant research that contributes to improved human health and to foster the next generation of faculty researchers in Nigeria. The four STAMINA research themes build on the progress and track record of the Nigerian partners: 1) HIV Outcomes Research has been a natural extension of the work emanating from PEPFAR support and the need for robust program evaluation and implementation science research to improve programs and guide national policy; 2) Reproductive Health is a second research theme that reflects the junior faculty pool and senior faculty expertise; 3) Chronic Disease of Interest will focus primarily on breast and prostate cancers, two cancers with high disease burden in Nigeria; and 4) Bioinformatics and Genomics research which will build upon the infrastructure for genetic sequencing at the University of Jos supported by the PEPFAR program. The STAMINA program will strategically allow for the support of mentored research for this important skill set applicable to many areas of research. This proposal will further develop the Masters of Science in Clinical Investigation (MSCI) program initiated with MEPIN support with the addition of adapted coursework on integrated epidemiology and biostatistics and clinical effectiveness. The curriculum will be required for all junior faculty members and include courses that were initiated by our US partners and have now been stepped down to the University of Jos including: responsible conduct of research, human ethics training, research methodology, data analysis, manuscript writing, mentorship, case-based method of teaching, and public health research in infectious diseases. The STAMINA program will leverage the infrastructure developed with PEPFAR, MEPIN and Fogarty programs from NU and HSPH as well as the seed research award program initiated through the MEPIN program which have provided much of the necessary foundation for junior faculty as they initiate their research careers. We propose to formalize the mentored research program for junior faculty with STAMINA- mentored research for five junior faculty members every 2 years; upon selection of STAMINA trainees, mentors will be assigned. Milestones for progress will include the timely completion of research, publication of research in peer-reviewed literature and submission of proposals for external funding for continued research. This new generation of research faculty will provide solutions to global health needs through high quality, competitive research designed, carried out and implemented in Nigeria.